


Beautiful Monster

by ShadowyDarkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pre-Hogwarts, Riddle's era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowyDarkness/pseuds/ShadowyDarkness
Summary: His wand drawn and cold glare aimed towards me as he whispered, "Avada Kedavra"and as I await the inevitable, I smiled mockingly towards him, the small fear growing in the pit of my something and with a wave of his wand, a green light hit me in my chest.





	Beautiful Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poison Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940007) by [Elys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elys/pseuds/Elys). 



A small body emerges from a pitch black puddle in the middle of the woods, her long hair as dark as the night, and her icy gaze crossing her surroundings as she pulls her body onto the land, behind, a shadow follows with eyes of a crimson color, that glows against the darkness surrounding them, naked beneath the gaze of the demon, she whispered, “Our deal is finalized, I give you my soul, but in return,” she said softly, "I wish for only what you've promised and I desire."

“I can’t exactly promise everything unless I made you a goddess, which is not within my power”

She sneered at him, putting him under her scrutiny, “Then, what use do you have? Why do I sell my soul for you if you can’t even gift me such a thing?”

The shadow inspected the small form beneath him, “Foolish human…I can only gift you an accessory,” He scowls at the audacity of the words that she allowed to left her mouth, “Only the Gods above can gift the power of life, I am from below, I can only give you power, special objects, and dangerous weapons, ” he finishes off calmly as a silver ring with a crimson red rhinestone appeared in his grasp.

Plucking the ring daintily, she held it up to her pale face as her lips curled into a smile, brightening her face, making her seem almost innocent, “Thank you,” She muttered as she gripped the ring tightly as if fearing she could lose it anytime.

“It’s a deal?” The creature looked greedily at her as he held her small face into his large claws.

“I accept your conditions as long as you successfully give me what I wish for…” she replied, a smile cross her features, barely reaching her eyes as she analyzed the object within her hand, slowly slipping it on as she faced the man-no, a demon, a demon who would grant her thirst for power a drink- who would take her soul. It brought her face closer into his shadows, her eyes empty as her lips brush his gently, a burning sensation began to build up into her abdomen, a thrill lit up into her as she felt an adrenaline rush as power rushed into her.

Then everything became cold and made her body still as she crumpled to the ground, darkness entered her mind as the shadow from the corner of her eyes disappeared, leaving her to the never-ending pain.

.

.

.

A woman gazed emptily across the room, her eyes watching her husband silently leave the room without looking back at her, the slight shade of red against his neck apparent against whiteness of his skin, parting her lips slightly, “Where are you going…?” she questioned as she turned her eyes towards the page of her book, only staring at the page, not a single word entered her mind as she watched from the corner of her eye, his body tensed noticeably, as he refused to look at her, causing a small down turned of her lips in annoyance.

“Work”

A simple one-word reply, the same reply he gives, the same reply he comes home with, his clothes always smelled differently, like a sweet citrus compared to his usual scent.

Liar…

The word crossed her mind immediately as he fumbled nervously, obviously uncomfortable with her blank stare, “Really?” she responded, “How about staying here the night with me and have some time together”

In response, she noticed the slight unmasked distaste revealed in his expression before an uncomfortable smile crossed his features, “Maybe later, Hun?” He replied as he began to leave their room, leaving her another night alone, to spend with his lover, his lover who could satisfy his needs that she could never do, “Tell Fred hi for me,” She said albeit a little loudly causing him to freeze and look at her slightly.

“Of course, …” He said in a panicked voice as he muttered out hesitantly, “I…Love you.”

Her eyes then harden as a smile spread across her lips as she watched him leave her once again, enjoying the guilt radiating from, the fear of being caught and the idea that she could ruin him now if she wishes, but then blank look entered her expression as she closed her book with a tired sigh, as she yearned for more than what she already has, wished she could start over and follow a path she thought was too late to follow, but allowed her family, her father to control the path she took. She wanted to be respected, to be…

“Powerful? I could give you all you desire with only one thing in return,” a voice tempted her as it whispered in her mind.

“…What is it?”

“Intriguing, Not panicked Mrs. Reeds?” The disembodied voice sounded amused at the women calm voice and question in response to him, “Do you not fear of losing your sanity at the sound of my voice?”

She muttered silently, brushing her red hair behind her hair, “How can I lose something I never held in the first place?” she inquired and then a quirk of her lips, “And wouldn’t it be more foolish to not jump at the offer of giving me what I always yearned for in the beginning...?”

“All I want is your human soul, to give all you desired in exchange,” It said as a small dark puddle began to build up in the middle of the room, “And your desire can all come true, all you have to do is to jump in…”

Without warning, she walked towards the growing slime of some sort, the darkness within bringing a slight fear into her heart as she turned to find a shadow with red eyes behind her, watching her with hunger as if a predator waiting for his prey to come closer within its grasp, and with a deep breath, she climbed inside without a second thought of the world she had before and the last thing she saw was her body hanging lifelessly from the ceiling and with a scream, she reached out, fearing for the worst to come, as she realized she was not only giving away her soul, she was giving away her life to the devil before her.

.

.

.

Eyes opening, she came upon blurs of multiple figures, all forms standing before her, “You may not question my patient,” An ambiguous voice hissed at the those around, “The child needs rest.”

“She’s waking up…!” one voice muttered as the blur came even closer towards her, “We have questions we would like to ask, miss.”

The girl gazed at the figures blearily as she blinked in confusion, all the women and men in the room hovered over her, in a daze, she muttered, “So big…”

The figure who know revealed to be a young woman, her expression softened slightly as she began to sit beside the small figure, “Excuse me, Are you Okay?” She questioned under her breath, ignoring the men watching her in amusement, “Would you like for us to come back later,”

The blue-eyed little beauty continued to stare at the giant of a woman before her, and as if the question triggered something inside of her as a bundle of memories hit her, and she sits up, her eyes clearer as she stared at the woman with a calculative look and as quick as it came, it disappeared as a small smile graced her lips, “Where am I?” she inquired softly, “And may I get some water?”

The man who appeared to be a nurse hurriedly brought a glass to her lips as he whispered gently for her to drink the liquid, it was cool as it slid down her throat, slightly sweet with a hint of bitterness in the after taste, she suddenly felt better, a pounding headache she noticed faded away and her vision began to clear as she could pin point every detail of the giant before her, “You are at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries,” The women answered gently, watching the girl’s expression turned from confusion to full blown shock.

“Magic…?” The girl muttered in shock, “But…”

One of the men in the back scowled as he muttered, “Another mud-blood…”

The girl’s eye snapped towards him, feeling her lips curling downward as she felt the disgust and hate within the words he used, she stared at him silently before an almost sickening sweet smile crept on her face, “Mr.” She began, “What did you call me? Did you call me dirty or something?”

The man began to mutter something under his breath as few of his colleagues stared at him with a bit of annoyance as he left the room, the others, on the other hand, ignored him and continued to stare at her with a serious expression.

A blonde of a man began, “Listen, Child-

“I’m not a child,” She snapped at him with annoyance, before she saw amusement crossed his features.

“You look like you are around 9 or 10 maybe even 11,” The man replied to her words, “And those ages imply that you are a child.”

“And didn’t your parents teach you to respect your elders?” One of the men snapped at her, staring at with an unhidden revulsion, “Damn, Muggles...What are they teaching these kids….”

“You have a new body…” A familiar voice whispered in her mind, “To them, you are only 11 in this world, you are no long Christina Ponds Reeds…But a new person”

As the new information entered her mind, she turned her expression from anger to sorrow, “I apologize, sir, I didn’t mean to offend,” she apologized, her head turned downwards, as her hair blocked the view from her face, “and to answer your question, sir, I don’t have any parents, I’m only an orphan.”

Guilt crossed the man expression as the women in the room looked disapprovingly at him, as they hear small hiccups coming from underneath the hair, not noticing the excitement in the girl’s eyes.

“Honey, I’m sorry to ask this of you but…” the woman beside her started, “We found your body in a pool of blood, and a large presence of… magic appeared there which brought us to you and I inquire to know if you saw anything or how you ended up there, also... we found these in your hand.”

Revealing a ring and a necklace, the girl’s eyes widened in surprise, seeing both made her remembered of what happened, and she reached for them quickly, surprising the lady, allowing the girl to take them away from her, “Those are mine...” She muttered quickly, before the lady took them away once again, “Those are the last things my parents left to my name before they died.”

The woman eyes soften she watched the girl cradled the objects in her hand as if her life depended on it, not noticing the glint of greed appearing in her eyes, “I was told that the ring was what my father used to propose to my mother…” the young girl began as her mind whirled around quickly for a story to tell as she noticed the pity beginning to cross their face, “And the necklace is a family heirloom from my mother’s side…”

“It’s okay,” a brunette said from the corner of the room as a sad smile crossed his lips, “We won’t take it away from you, we can see how important the jewelry is to you. We just wish to know what happened in the forest.”

The girl looked up in surprise but began to wrack her brain for another story, another lie to feed them, “I don’t really know, but I knew that there was a man, he was trying to rob me of my dear objects,” She said feigning fear on her face, “He held a knife, trying to force me to give it to him, but I fought as much I could to keep them away, and then I saw some body, a different figure coming from nowhere as if he magically appeared, he pointed something, “I thought it was a gun, but then a bright light appeared, knocking me out, and the thief- I think, before I realize it, I ended up waking up in here confused…”

All of them took in her story slowly and the brunette stared at her, looking a bit unconvinced, “Did you see his face or anything…?” he asked slowly, taking it in.

“Blonde or brunette.... I think?” she answered, squishing her face in feigned confusion.

They wrote it down, “Anything else?” “No, sir, but he did look quite tall.”

They looked a bit frustrated but slowly relented when they realized she held no information unless she is holding something back or lying in some way, “Do you mind if we went through your head to see?” The brunette questioned softly.

Fear coursed through her heart as she realized find how dangerous these people could be, and began to force tears down her cheek, “Y-you don’t believe me…?” In a panic, he quickly replied that he does and thanked her for her cooperation, quickly leaving with 4 men following his form and three women as well

Her face darkened as she hoped they never returned and that she will never have to see them again.

 

 

It was only after a few days that I was discharged, finding out that I wasn’t just a muggle, but someone of Muggle origin, as they would tell her, with already small tell tales of magic being revealed during my stay, which allowed me to be free to keep her memories of the world they introduced to me, learning small things as what muggles are and the cruel insult they had and what it means to be a mud-blood, to my surprise, I found out that it was 1937, a few years before world war 2 began, which left me a bit anxious, but hoping it doesn’t arrive since I am from a different universe.

I entered a small cave nearby in the forest, I slept there hungry and exhausted, I left the wizarding world because compared to the regular human world, it is difficult to steal from wizards compared to muggles, which I realize when I attempted to pick pocket a witch while she was gossiping with a few of her friends, luckily, I convinced her that it fell out of her pocket while I was passing by and picked it up to return it to her, which she grabbed out of my hand in distaste and hissed at me, “Do not touch me with your filthy hands or I will hex you, street rat.

The few days became harder as it turned into weeks as I began to steal increasingly, sharpening the skills I gained over time.

 

 

On my way, carrying a bag of money in my hands tightly, a peculiar boy caught my attention, his hair almost as dark as mine, but a hint of brown was the only difference it could bring, he was almost as pale as me as he wandered around the street to do what- which is unknown to me, curiously, I followed him, he looked as almost as underweight as me, but he held a certain health to himself despite the small show of neglect that seems to surround him, he held a certain aristocrat standing about him as he walked with pride, his hair neat from what I could see, compared to mine, which is untamed, long and unruly, filled with tangles from the constant neglect, a show of interest crossed my face, suddenly he stopped and his dark eyes met my own, his eyes were cold, ruthless and unforgiving, and before I realized it, I burst of admiration crawled inside me, and a slight upturn of my lips as I look onto him shrewdly, and walked away from him, feeling his eyes on my back before I disappear from his sight, turning, I left, heading back to the only place I call home now, only to see an owl perched on one of the trees, its beady eyes staring intently onto me, before it flown towards me, dropping something into my hand before I could react.

Without realizing it, the owl began to fly away from me, and in confusion, I unveil the string holding it together, opening the piece of parchment.

 

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WIZARDRY AND WITCHCRAFT

Headmaster. Armando Dippet

Dear Maliha, Jhene Mayfair,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft, please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment, Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Uniform:

First-year students will require:

1\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 

2. Three sets of plain robes (black) One plain pointed hat(black) for day wear

3. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil’s clothes should carry name tags

 

Course Books:

 

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 

The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

 

The history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

 

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

 

A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

 

One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

 

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

 

Fantastic Beast and Where to find them by Newt Scamander

 

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

 

 

Other Equipment:

 

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard sized)

1 set of glass crystal vials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

 

Students may also bring their own owl, cat or toad

 

First-year students are not allowed their own broomsticks.

 

 

Staring at the parchment, rereading the words over and over, a feeling rushed through me as I comprehended the words in my head, a cynical smile. Slowly tickets dropped onto the ground, “platform 9 ¾….” I muttered, entering the cave as I consider how I will buy an owl with little money I held.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time to read this story, I accept constructive criticism and any comment that relates to the story written.


End file.
